


Roy Sensei of the Flames

by Halfway_Anna



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfway_Anna/pseuds/Halfway_Anna
Summary: A fanart of Team 7 but with Roy Mustang as their jounin-sensei!
Relationships: Roy Mustang (Any Version) & Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	Roy Sensei of the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



> This was a fun drawing to do except drawing fire is hard. Hope you like it!~


End file.
